La condesa de Montecristo
by Solei Dantes
Summary: Esta es la historia de una mujer a quien le fue arrebatado todo, y juró vengarse...  This is the story of a woman that lost everything, and vowed revenge...
1. Lose it all but sanity

**Primer capítulo de mi fanfic de "_El conde de Montecristo_" espero les guste. Después de la línea empieza la versión en inglés. No se si estará bien escrita, pero ahi esta :)**

**First chapter of mi fanfic of "_The count of Montecristo_" I hope you like it. After the line is the english version, so just skip the spanish version. I don't write perfectly in english but I hope you undestand it :)**

_Una forma en que ella lo vio fue "el destino", "la providencia". Pero eso en poco tiempo no le importó y juró venganza sobre aquellos que le arrebataron todo._

Era temprano en NeoLucía, lo normal en cada mañana, lo usual, la rutina. Pero a Eriz le importaba muy poco hacer siempre lo mismo con tal de volverlo a ver. Aunque su madre le dijera que se quedara quieta, que buscara a un hombre que en lugar de navegar en el mar, que tuviera sus pies en tierra firme, que pudiera verlo siempre; ella seguía esperando a su amado que llegara con bien.

Eriz trabajaba en una taberna: limpiaba, servía, cocinaba incluso. Sabía que un día su amado llegaría por ella y la llevaría con él hacia aguas desconocidas y mágicas donde todo puede pasar: monstruos, batallas, sirenas… Aventura, es en lo que pensaba. _Y así sería años después, solo que sin él._

Teresa Caderousse era otra gitana de la troupe. Siempre quiso mucho a Eriz y se llevaban muy bien entre ellas. Teresa podía oír y sentir fantasmas y ayudarles a encontrar la luz. Eriz, en cambio, podía leer las líneas de las manos, _lo cual le sería bastante útil_.

Pero por fin llegó el día. Eriz llevaba meses esperando ese barco, "La esfinge", que le trajera de vuelta al amor de su vida. Se arregló como nunca en la vida: su mejor vestido con un encaje algo atrevido para su gusto revelaba sus pechos agraciados y su piel de durazno hasta sus hombros, pulseras en sus muñecas y otras en su tobillo, la falda con gran vuelo, sus aretes preferidos daban a sus ojos verdes un tono más grisáceo y a su cabello ondulado una tonalidad más oscura. Su altura era la ideal para que al abrazar a alguien pudiera ella esconder su cara en el cuello de la otra persona, sin agacharse ni pararse de puntillas.

La madre de Eriz le había advertido que podía ser arrestada por el simple hecho de aparecerse en el muelle con esas ropas, pero la advertencia entró en oídos sordos, _lo cual lamentaría días después_.

Por fin "Le esfinge" se detuvo y bajaron los hombres. Y ahí estaba él, tan guapo y tan fuerte como siempre, tan atrayente y tan misterioso. Florent. Sus ojos oscuros podían mostrar ambos lados de su personalidad: su ternura y su audacia. Florent era un gran marino a pesar de su corta edad -19 años-, y pronto tendía su puesto como capitán de "La esfinge".

Florent amaba a Eriz, ella era todo lo que quería. Pero Eriz era una gitana. Una hermosa y encantadora gitana. A los ojos de la sociedad, los gitanos eran ladrones, engañosos, astutos… como zorros traicioneros. Pero esa era la imagen que ellos querían dar. Así nadie se les acercaría. Nadie les dañaría.

La troupe de Eriz se había quedado mucho tiempo en NeoLucía, ya casi medio año, pero su padre la amaba tanto que permitió alargar su estancia en ese lugar. Sin embargo, su madre era muy desconfiada y, como buena gitana, quería irse de ahí antes de que pudiera leer alguna desgracia en las cartas.

La mañana del día 16 de agosto del año 3010, Eriz, la gitana de 17 años, hija del líder de la troupe, había desaparecido del campamento para recibir al marino con el que pensaba casarse. Esa mañana su madre la buscaba para prevenirla contra la desgracia que acababa de leer en las cartas. _Pero cuando la encontró, fue muy tarde._

Florent y Eriz se encontraban frente al barco cuando uno de los oficiales vio la forma de vestir de Eriz. Pronto el muelle estuvo rodeado de hombres uniformados, armados y con una actitud bastante molesta para todos los presentes. Eriz fue mandada a ver a la jueza de NeoLucía. La madre de Eriz observó la escena en silencio, _sabiendo el maldito futuro de su hija._

La jueza, era una mujer joven, de unos 23 años. A primera vista parecía bastante dulce, pero una vez que sabía quién era la persona que tenía enfrente, el ángel se convertía en demonio. Era estricta y la mayoría de las veces, con muy mal genio. Le echó una ojeada a Eriz e hizo una terrible mueca. Despreciaba a los gitanos. Decía que habían traído la desgracia a NeoLucía. Sin embargo, estaba de buen humor: en unos días estaría casada con un hombre guapo y rico que cumpliría sus caprichos. Así que decidió jugar con la gitanilla.

-¿Porqué te han traído aquí, niña?

-Honestamente, no lo sé. Pero sospecho que ha sido por mis ropas.

-Um… esto debió de ser un error. Te diré que. Pasarás una noche en la prisión y mañana podrás volver a tu vida cotidiana. Una pequeña formalidad ¿comprendes?

-¡Claro! Muchísimas gracias madmoiselle… am…

-Villefort. Melissa de Villefort

-Recordaré su nombre siempre, madmoiselle Melissa.

Melissa llamó a sus guardias y condujeron a la gitana hasta una carroza estacionada frente a la puerta._ Y esa fue la última vez que vieron a Eriz Dantes en NeoLucía._

-Um… no sabía que la comisaria estaba tan lejos de la prisión.- pensó Eriz. Pero en realidad, la prisión había quedado atrás desde hace buen rato.

Mientras tanto, en NeoLucía, Teresa intentaba que la madre de Eriz le dijera dónde estaba su amiga, pues estaba segura que Fernanda, la esposa del líder de la troupe, lo sabría. Pero, lo que en verdad quería saber era si algún día volvería. Lo que realmente le importaba era Florent.

Apenas anocheciendo, el carruaje donde viajaba Eriz se detuvo en un lugar que le era difícil de reconocer. Le indicaron que subiera a la lancha. Eriz obedeció con respetable resignación. Sabía a dónde iría. Sabía cuál sería su desgracia. Sabía que lo había perdido todo. Y que lo único que no debía perder era su cordura. Le chateaux d'If._ Ahí sería su residencia por muchos años._

_

* * *

_

_The way she saw it was as "destiny", "providence". But in short, that didn't matter and swear revenge on those who took everything from her._

It was early in NeoLucia, the normal stuff of every morning, the usual; the routine. But for Eriz it was a low price for seeing him again. Although her mother told her to stay calm, to look for a man that instead of sailing, remained in land, where she could always see him; she still waited for his loved one to be safe.

Eriz worked in a pub: she cleaned, served, cooked also. She was certain that her beloved one would go for her and take her into unknown and magic waters, where anything could happen: monsters, battles, mermaids… Adventure was all she thought about. _And that will be so, but without him._

Teresa Caderousse was another gypsy of the troupe. She always appreciated Eriz and they were good friends. She could hear and feel ghosts and help them to find the way. Eriz, by the other hand, could read the palm._ This would be very useful in the future._

And finally the day come. Eriz had waited for months that ship, "The Sphinx" in which his beloved one would arrive safely. She dressed up as she never did before: her best dress with a lace a little bit daring for her style because it showed her breast and her soft skin from her neck to her shoulders, bracelets in her hands and others in her ankles, a very long skirt, her favorite earrings give her green eyes a gray tone and to her wavy hair a darker color. Her height was ideal to hug someone and let her hide her face in the other persons' neck, without making any effort.

Eriz mother had advised her that it could be dangerous to appear in the pier with that kind of clothes, but she didn't care, _and she would later regret._

At last, "The Sphinx" stopped and men began to get down. And there he was, as handsome and strong as ever. As attracting and mystifying as always. Florent. His dark eyes could show both of his personalities: his nice part and his audacity. Florent was a great sailor despite the fact he was 19 years old. And now he would be captain of "The Sphinx".

Florent loved Eriz, she was all he wanted. But she was a gypsy. A beautiful and charming gypsy. To society, gypsies were thieves, tricky, shrewd… like treacherous foxes. But that was exactly what they wanted them to think. So they'll never be harmed.

Eriz' troupe had stayed in NeoLucia more than in other places, almost half a year, because her father loved her so, that he allow the troupe to stay. However, her mother was distrust and as the gypsy she was she wanted to escape from there before someone read a misfortune in the cards.

The morning of August the 16 of the year 3010, Eriz, the 17 year old gypsy, daughter of the leader of the troupe, had dissappeared from the camping so she could welcome the sailor she was going to marry. That morning her mother looked for her to warn her of the misfortune she just read in the cards. _But when she found her, it was too late._

Florent and Eriz were in front of the ship when one officer noticed the clothes of Eriz. Soon, the pier was surrounded by police men, armed and with a grouchy attitude. Eriz was sent to the judge of NeoLucia. Eriz' mother watched this in silence, _knowing the cursed future of her daughter._

The judge was a very young woman, she was 23 years old. At first sight she was sweet, but if she knew who the person in front of her was, the angel became a demon. She was very strict and most of the times she had a terrible humor. She looked at Eriz and made a grimace. She hated gypsies. She used to say that they brought fatality to NeoLucia. However, she was in a good mood: in few days she could be marrying a handsome and rich man that would give her all she wanted. So she decided to play with the little gypsy.

-Why are you here girl?

-I honestly don't know. But I imagine it was for my way of dressing.

-Um… this must be a mistake. I'll tell you what. You'll spend a night in prison and tomorrow you can return to your normal life. Just a formality, do you understand?

-Yeah, thank you very much mademoiselle…

-Villefort. Melissa de Villefort

-I'll always remember your name, madmoiselle Melissa.

Melissa called her guards and they took the gypsy to a carriage parked in front of the door. _And that was the last time someone saw Eriz Dantes in NeoLucia._

-Um… I didn't knew the prision was so far- Eriz thought. But, the only reality was that the prisión was long way back.

Mine while, in NeoLucia, Teresa tried to make Eriz' mother told her where her friend was, because she was sure that Fernanda, the wife of the leader of their troupe, would know. But, what she really wanted was to know if Eriz would come back. What she really cared about was Florent.

Just when night fall, the carriage win which Eriz traveled stopped in a place that was difficult to distinguish for her. They told her to get into a little boat. She obeyed with respectable resignation. She knew where she was going to go. She knew her misfortune. She knew she lost everything. And the only thing she didn't wanted to lose was her sanity. Le chateaux d'If._ There she would stay for many years._


	2. Le Chateaux d'If

_**Disculpenme por la tardanza y el hecho de que esta incompleto (me falta la version en inglés) pero disfrutenlo :3**_

_**Soon the english version update, wait for it. (sorry T^T)**_

Una celda pequeña, con una mesita, una silla y una cama donde apenas cabía su cuerpo a lo largo; así pasó 15 años de su vida, en la oscuridad del chateaux d'If.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Los días pasaban en el mismo silencio y en la misma duda. Intentó que el carcelero le ayudara a contactar a Madmoiselle de Villefort, pero fue en vano. –Ríndete niña, si la jueza Villefort te mandó aquí, será mejor que pierdas las esperanzas.- Fueron las tristes palabras que el carcelero pronunció a Eriz. Pero siguió creyendo que la jueza podía acordarse de su promesa. Así lo creyó durante varios meses, hasta que, efectivamente, perdió la esperanza de ver la luz del día.

Un año después de su encarcelamiento, perdió la razón: al no querer aceptar que la habían traicionado, dejó de comer. Al dejar de comer, su cuerpo iba perdiendo poco a poco las fuerzas. Al perder las fuerzas, perdió la esperanza. Un día el carcelero la encontró tirada en el suelo, por lo que le obligó a comer y le hiso prometer que no volvería a hacer eso. Eriz le dijo que la muerte era la única solución, pero el guardia le dijo que era más un castigo por algo que ella no había hecho, que mejor lo olvidara. Y simplemente se fue. La dejó sola de nuevo.

Se puso a pensar qué le había hecho a Madmoiselle de Villefort, si se había mostrado tan amable con ella, si le había prometido su libertad, si Eriz apenas y dijo palabra la única pregunta que se hacía en ese momento era -¿porqué?-

No resistió. Gritó por días. Perdió la voz por bastante tiempo y se convenció que no volvería a hablar.

Todo pasaba con el mismo ritmo que al principio. Sólo que ahora no hablaba.

Al siguiente año, un hombre de traje visitó el chateaux d'If. Él era la persona encargada de verificar que los prisioneros fueran tratados de la forma correcta. Siempre eran las mismas quejas: horrible estancia, horrible comida. Sin embargo al llegar con Eriz, se encontró a una mujer con el cabello muy largo, con los ojos que veían al hombre como si fuera un espejismo y con la voz casi deshecha. Sin embargo, habló igual que su padre: de la manera más correcta posible. El hombre se quedó muy impresionado por la incoherencia de los hechos y más aún por la petición de la prisionera

–Por favor, dígame cual fue mi delito-

Su respuesta, al contrario de lo que Eriz esperaba, fue muy decepcionante

–Lo siento, pero yo solo vengo a mejorar su estancia aquí. Encontrar el motivo de su encarcelamiento no está en mis labores-

Eriz se sentó en la cama y agachó la cabeza.

-Sin embargo, puedo prometerle señorita, intentar encontrarlo en algún momento y le mandaré una respuesta lo más pronto que lo encuentre.-

La segunda parte de la respuesta del hombre le devolvió un poco de esperanza a su espíritu.

Al salir de la celda de Eriz, ella le oyó decir al carcelero que el siguiente prisionero ya estaba loco. Que le contaría una historia acerca de un tesoro en una isla desierta y que le ofrecerá mucho dinero si lo sacaba del chateaux.

–Cada vez aumenta por 1000 la cantidad. Esta vez le ofrecerá 1,000,000,000. Ya lo verá.-

Eriz sólo podía escuchar, pero eso le bastó para saber más de la celda contigua a la suya.

–Bienvenido sea caballero. ¿Qué lo trae por esta horrible celda?- preguntó el hombre, al parecer por su voz, de avanzada edad.

–Buenas tardes tenga usted, sólo vengo a hacerle unas preguntas- dijo el hombre.

Recibió las mismas respuestas que los demás encarcelados. Pero antes de que pudiera despedirse, el prisionero pidió hablar y ser escuchado:

-Verá usted, buen hombre, quiero salir de aquí. Hablé con el gobernador, mueva sus influencias; y yo le prometo 1,000,000,000 piezas de oro.- dijo el hombre con un tono tan natural, tan real, que su receptor dudó si realmente estaba loco. En cambio, el carcelero no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona.

-Lo lamento mucho mi estimado, pero solo vengo a hacer mi rutina-

-Usted tampoco me cree. No importa. Alguien me creerá. Y si no, ¡hay de ustedes que han rechazado el tesoro que les prometo!-

Y asi, salió el hombre con sus notas acerca del estatus del chateaux. Y así terminaron las voces que Eriz habría de escuchar en mucho tiempo, _hasta esos pequeños soniditos._

El tiempo pasaba, y Eriz seguía reclusa. Sus ropas se desgastaron poco a poco, dejó de hablar al temerle a su propia voz y poco a poco comenzó a planear su próximo intento de suicidio. Una semana había pasado desde que decidió intentar dejar de comer. Poco a poco fue dejando el plato con más comida. Poco a poco, la muchacha gitana que tanto encantaba a los hombres con su silueta, perdió su figura, su cabello creció y sin cuidados parecía una bola desordenada de cabello, su cara fue afilándose poco a poco y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

Estando una noche en su cama, pensando en la muerte, escuchó un sonidito. Primero pensó que eran las ratas. Pero ya había durado bastante tiempo como para que fueran esos animales. Imaginó que debió de ser un prisionero. Buscó el lugar más cercano al ruido y golpeó tres veces.

-Si es un prisionero, no continuará su labor- pensó ella.

Y efectivamente, cesaron los ruidos. Eriz se sintió infinitamente feliz al saber que no estaba sola. Ahora debía de poner más atención a escuchar de nuevo esos ruidos, ya que el otro estaría más al pendiente de que no lo atraparan.

Pasó unos ochos días antes de que Eriz pudiera escuchar de nuevo esos ruiditos llenos de esperanza. _Y pronto sería una esperanza enorme._

El plan de la venganza


End file.
